second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zracon Enlightener
Whenever the high priests of the Zracon Union calls for a crusade of cleansing and conquest, phalanxes made out of millions of warriors take the vows and march forth, ready to fight and die so the Light will stand triumphan in the war against the shadows. Known as Zracon enlighteners, these troops make the core of any invasion army or defence garrison in Zracon space. Trained in the art of war, and completely fanatical to the cause of their nation, enlighteners are a truly fearsome opponent. Their bodies, long and slender, are far stronger than they appear to be, making them also the last opponent many foes would like to face in close combat. Trained during their youth for the horrors of galactic war, a Zracon Enlightener knows from an early age that he or she is only a small part of a larger machine. Like other soldiers of the galaxy, an enlightener is trained to be disciplined, follow their commander's orders without a second thought and use well the weapons the Union hands to them. Thanks to their surprising strenght, the weapons carried by an enlightener are of such a size and weight, a normal human soldier would have trouble carrying them, let alone firing them during combat. For an enlightener however, these are easy weapons to wield, be it at a long distance from a trench or close and personal in one, as each stab of their bayonet cuts a foe down, throwing them away so the enlightener may focus on its next victim. Role Aside from making the infantry core of all Zracon crusades, enlighteners are ready to take quite the number of jobs and battlefield roles. Whenever a planet is occupied, it is the enlighteners who keep crowd control and make sure all possible rebels are annihilated. If a priest needs to make a journey to find the perfect spot for a new temple dedicated to the Zracon's Religion, a heavy bodyguard of enlighteners will follow, making sure to protect the holy Zracon with their lives if necessary. Once more, thanks to their herculean strenght, Zracon enlighteners can play roles and perform duties other races might have trouble with. A single enlightener can easily carry and field heavy weapons which would require to men to deploy and there are a few examples of wars between the Galactic Entente and the Union were a platoon of these soldiers have managed to stop and even destroy an enemy tank (suffering heavy losses in the process) Equipment Aside from a number of talismans, copies of the holy scriptures and a few marks made to resemble the symbol of the Light, the main, standard equipment wore by every Zracon enlightener has seen changes across the decades, as the Union fought, won and lost a number of battles and wars. The bright red capes they had previously wore for battle for instance have quickly dissapeared for duller cloacks of a darker, crimson color. Still, one of the main pieces of equipment which has remained the same is the Zracon War Mask. Made to allow soldiers to breathe without trouble in alien climates, this mask allows the Zracon to fight at all times, be it dawn or dusk. Moreover, specialized amplifiers at the sides of the helmet allow enlighteners not only to shout warnings and commands during the heat of battle, but also to sing and chant to keep morale up and scare enemy formations before an attack. Aside from that, it is not rare to see an enlightener carrying heavy, personal armor. Their slender bodies make it so it is easy and fast to tailor and craft protection from them. The weight of the small plates and hard cloth also is no issue for an enlightener, their strenght making it so wearing one of these pieces of armor comes as easily as if it were made of silk. While Zracons are equiped to fight at long distances, enlighteners often prefer to stay as close to the enemy force as possible, delivering swift bayonet charges alongside heavy artillery fire and tank support. Weaponry The main weapon of any Zracon enlightener is the "Confessor" heavy rifle. Unlike Commonwealth models which might focus more on making the weapon easy to wield and full of all manner of small tools and decides to help the soldier face his foes, the Confessor is heavy and large on purpose. Almost a cannon on its own right, the long and wide barrel of the gun allows an enlightener to fire heavy shots more than strong enough to pierce through an opponent and slay the soldier behind. Moreover, its heavy, strong structure allows the enlightener to use the weapon as a close-combat weapon without any fear of damageing its systems. With a long, slender blade on its head, Zracon assault squads use their "confessors" as spears, stabbing and lifting their enemies over their heads before throwing them aside to keep killing. Category:Zracon Category:Combat Unit